Number 52!
by troypazash
Summary: Troy's stuck at the office but after receiving a special e-mail, he'd much rather be at home. A little Troypay goodness!


**So I just whipped up this little one-shot. For those of you reading my other fic, Finding Our Way, I know that I promised an update a while ago but I've had a serious case of writer's block. I know where its going but its just kind of hard to get there at the moment. So writing this (as well as another one shot I'm working on) is majorly helping me out. Hope you guys enjoy this, I certainly had fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything HSM related...booo!**

**Now on to the Troypay goodness!**

* * *

Troy sighed loudly as he leaned back into the Italian leather chair. It was bright and early Friday morning and here he was already stuck at his office. He'd had two cups of coffee already yet he still felt dead to the world. He wished for nothing more than to be at home in the cozy confines of his very comfortable bed with his very beautiful girlfriend wrapped up in his arms. But, sadly that was just not the case, he was trapped at the office and his girlfriend, no doubt, was still sleeping peacefully. It absolutely killed him to leave his own personal angel this morning. Even during slumber, her face was as beautiful as ever and oh so serene. She mumbled incoherently when Troy had kissed her goodbye. She did the same thing when he came home late last night. Troy was saddened to find her already sleeping but just couldn't resist a goodnight kiss. Lately he barely spent anytime with her; his work schedule had been beyond crazy the last couple of weeks. The only saving grace was that fact that it was Friday and he fully intended to take advantage of the beautiful weekend ahead of him. He was going to spend every waking moment with his girl. He just hoped that by the end of the end, she wasn't sick of him.

Troy logged onto his computer and pulled up his e-mail account. It was only 7:00 a.m. and already his inbox was flooded with e-mails. Troy couldn't believe that he had so many new e-mails, considering he'd only been away from the office for less than seven hours. He couldn't wait until this new deal was over because hopefully his life would go back to normal. Troy was more than tempted to just delete all of the new e-mails and just say 'fuck it.' However that wouldn't have been very professional and Troy actually took his job very seriously. Plus if he did something so foolish, the repercussions would be too great to count. Slowly, Troy began the very daunting task of checking all of his new e-mails. He was just about to start another when he realized that he'd just been sent a couple of more. Troy finally smiled for the first time since he'd arrived at work. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the name of the sender from his latest e-mail; it was sent from . The other e-mails would just have to wait because he drops everything for her, always, that's how much he loved her.

Troy clicked open the new e-mail from the very familiar address, considering it was their joint account, it should have looked familiar. Their family and friends always made fun of them for having a joint e-mail account, especially since it was just their names put together. But what could they say...they weren't that creative. Well, that wasn't entirely true; his girlfriend was a creative genius. Truth be told, she'd wanted something with their names in it so everyone would know it was them and Troy agreed but it wasn't like he had any say in the matter anyway. Usually when people moved in together they got a joint checking account or even bought a car…but not them, they went the e-mail route. Troy's grin grew wider as he glanced at the greeting "_Hello Lover" _was typed in her usual calligraphy font. Oh, this was going to be a very happy read, Troy thought to himself. Hell, maybe this day wouldn't suck half as bad as he thought it would.

"_I missed you terribly this morning, baby. What a shame that I had to wake up all alone, especially after this pretty crazy dream I had. You were there and of course I was. I vaguely remember rumpled sheets and sweaty, sticky bodies…hmm, I think that's all, I'm just so unsure. I can't quite possibly imagine what we could have been doing. Well, actually I can or at least I think I can. Last night as I was waiting for you to come home (which you didn't until almost midnight…don't think that you are off the hook for that one either. I'll have to think of some sort of punishment to fit your heinous crime.), but any who back to me. So, to pass the time last night, I picked up the latest issue of Cosmo; it had arrived last week but I just plum forgot about it. Imagine my surprise when I looked at the cover and saw that it was the annual 'Sexy Issue.' It was filled with lots of goodies, I learned quite a lot. But what really caught my eye was an article titled '67 New Blow-His-Mind Moves." I must have been thinking about this titillating article when I went to bed because in my dream I think we were either doing number 6 or number 25 or actually it could have been number 34…maybe even number 40 or wait! It might have been number 52…oh I'm just not sure…"_

Troy gulped as he felt his face begin to flush and suddenly his pants became a little too tight. He continued reading on; his girlfriend went on to give detailed descriptions of each number she had listed and its corresponding "act." Damn! Why the hell was he stuck at work? He would much rather be someplace else…with someone else…

"_So baby, which number do you think it was? They all seem pretty great to me! Don't you agree? I would really love to remember that dream of mine. Perhaps, you could help me figure it out later…if you're willing that is. Ok, I've got to head off to work, time for a nice steamy, hot shower…Have a nice day sweetie! Toodles!"_

_Love,_

_Me_

Have a nice day? Have a nice frickin day, Troy thought, god, his girl was so cruel but boy did he love her. After reading that e-mail, Troy was completely hot and bothered…cruel, his girlfriend's new name. He couldn't wait to get home and he was more than willing to help her remember her dream. Being the Good Samaritan that he is, it was always his duty to help a woman in distress. Troy was about to read the descriptions once again so he could thoughtfully decide on his favorite number when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?" Troy shot his head up away from his computer to see his secretary in the doorway.

"Mr. Cooper is ready for the video conference."

"Great," Troy forced a smile at his secretary, hoping she would leave soon.

"You okay boss man, you don't look so hot?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Troy said quickly. "Just give me a minute to finish my coffee and I'll meet everyone in the conference room."

"Sure thing boss."

Troy groaned as she left. Shit, he couldn't be late to this meeting, it was extremely important. In fact his company's future rested in the hands of this Mr. Cooper. But here he was about to be late for probably the biggest meeting of his entire career because of the raging hard on that was currently trying to bust out of his slacks. Just great, Troy fumed, his girlfriend made him way too hot, especially as he thought about her doing number 40. Stinky shoes…Chad….Chad wearing dirty stinky basketball shoes…Chad in his dirty stinky basketball shoes playing basketball, butt ass naked. That seemed to do the trick, he was no longer aroused, thank the lord! Instead the mental picture of his best friend was actually making him somewhat nauseous. Although at that moment, he would much rather choose nausea over arousal, which was probably something he never thought he would choose…ever.

Lucky for Troy, the video conference with Mr. Cooper was a complete success. His company was about to become huge now, this joint venture with Cooper was about to bring him to another level. He celebrated with his partner who also happened to be his best friend, Chad, as well as the rest of their employees. They sprung for expensive takeout and of course champagne. Troy was so excited he gave everyone the rest of the day off. Although his motives were somewhat selfish; he too wanted to continue to celebrate but not at the office…at home with his girlfriend practicing number 40 or even number 52. As Troy raced home, he prayed that she would be there. On Fridays, she typically worked half days herself. She went on home studies or post-placement visits for the adoption agency that she worked at. His girlfriend was a social worker and she loved her job dearly; despite the fact that the pay sucked and sometimes she'd be so swamped with paperwork that she'd spend her nights at home completing everything. But it was all worth it, just to place a new baby in his or her new parents waiting and loving arms. Troy was in luck, he pulled his Lexus into the adjacent parking spot next to his girlfriend's BMW. Thanks to her vast trust fund, she was the only social worker driving in a luxury vehicle.

"Baby?" Troy questioned as he quickly swung the front door open to their spacious penthouse. "Sharpay!" He called again when he didn't receive an answer.

"Hey you!" Sharpay came running towards Troy from the kitchen.

He barely had time to react before she was in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He was just about to give her a kiss when she began to speak.

"Congrats honey! I just talked to Chad, you must be so happy!" Sharpay exclaimed as her brown eyes sparkled before Troy, her own happiness ever present for him.

"Yeah, god, it's been such a good day. I can't believe we're working with Cooper!" Troy couldn't help but smile, this day really was pretty damn great. What started out as pretty slow and somewhat crappy had now turned into one of the best days of his life.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Sharpay suggested. "You deserve it; I am just so proud of you. You guys have worked so hard lately."

"We will definitely celebrate baby!"

"Great," Sharpay jumped down from her boyfriend's strong, hard body. "I'll call Chad and Taylor too; we should go to Koi…hmm it might be hard to get a table though on such short notice on Friday night. We could do Gibson's or something on Ridge Street."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind Pay," Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh, well what did you have in mind?" Sharpay questioned, seeming a little unsure of what exactly he meant.

"Something a little bit more intimate," Troy paused for a moment before smirking. "Like celebrating with number 40."

"What?" Sharpay scrunched up her eyebrows confused. "Number 40? What's that? Is that a new club downtown or something? Oh god, its not going to be some uber trendy college spot though, is it? I'm so not in the mood for that tonight. I'd rather do dinner and drinks somewhere nicer…and quieter."

"No, no, number 40 from your list! Or 52! I think those two are my favorites if you know what I mean," Troy wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"No, I don't know what you mean," Sharpay backed away from him.

"Your e-mail Sharpay!"

"What e-mail Troy?"

"The blow-his-mind moves e-mail! The only e-mail you sent me today!"

"I was doing visitations all morning; I didn't send you any e-mail today," Sharpay folded her arms across his chest. "Someone's sending you dirty e-mails?" She glared at Troy in anger.

"What?" Troy shook his head, quite confused. "No it was from you!"

"It most certainly was not Troy Andrew Bolton!" Sharpay huffed at him, thinking long and hard about her next question. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course I'm not cheating on you, are you crazy?"

"Well I don't know," Sharpay sniffled and turned away from him. "You're getting dirty e-mails from someone other than me, your girlfriend! Am I not enough for you anymore?"

"No baby," Troy replied and pulled her close once again, hoping that she wouldn't full on start crying. "You are more than enough for me, you complete me, you know that. I love you Pay, so much, you're it for me baby."

"Oh Troy," Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I think someone must have hacked our account or something because the e-mail definitely came from us."

"If Gabriella is sending you dirty e-mails, I'll kick her a…"

"She's not," Troy stopped her from finishing her sentence, not wanting to get into 'that' argument again.

"This is just so weird," Sharpay frowned as she contemplated the situation. "Like what did the numbers say? Were they really super dirty?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Troy asked, sometimes she would do this and ask for answers but of course she would get mad at the actual truth…women!

"Yeah, I won't get upset I promise."

"Yeah right," Troy mumbled under his breath.

"What's that you said Troy?"

"Uh nothing baby, um let me see if I can remember," Troy lied; he remembered every titillating detail of every number. "I barely paid them that much attention; I didn't want to get in trouble at work."

"Troy, you're the boss, what are you going to do fire yourself?"

"Good point," Troy chuckled as Sharpay leaned her head against Troy's strong chest so she could hear her boyfriend's steady, strong beating heart.

"So back to this naughty little list of yours Bolton, do tell."

"Right the list," Troy gulped, afraid to answer her; Sharpay could be very scary when she wanted to be. "Uh I think number 34 said wear a skirt with no underwear or something along those lines."

"Ooo how risqué," Sharpay smirked as she pulled away so she could look Troy in the eyes. "Is that all it said?"

"I think so," Troy said quietly.

"Because I thought number 34 stated and I quote 'Wear a skirt with no underwear. Tell him that, at some point, you're going to bend over and expect him to take you."

Troy's mouth dropped open as Sharpay spoke, "Why you little…"

Sharpay giggled at Troy's very shocked expression. "Bolton, you really should pay closer attention when you read."

"I can't believe you fooled me…you little vixen!"

"Vixen?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and tried hard not to giggle again. "No one under the age of sixty says vixen, get with the times buddy."

"You know, I think you need to be punished for lying to me Pay, that was so not right."

"I wasn't lying, it was acting, one of my many talents."

"Well you know, I'm full of many talents myself and I would be more than happy to show you my moves."

"Is that so?" Sharpay questioned as she smirked at him.

Troy nodded, "Besides I have to help you remember that dream of yours."

"True, true…so it appears that you're a fan of number 40?"

"Oh yeah," Troy grinned like an idiot. "And number 52, they're my personal favorites."

"Is that so?" Sharpay asked him once again, a little hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"That is indeed so…"

"Don't worry, we'll get to those," Sharpay replied casually. "But I've got another idea at the moment."

"And what's that?"

Sharpay lifted up her silk black skirt, revealing everything to Troy, including her lack of undergarment.

"Wow…" was all that Troy could muster up, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her before but every time he did, it was more spectacular than the last. Sharpay was truly a goddess and lucky for him, she was all his.

"Is that all you can say Bolton?" Sharpay smirked as she glared at him. "If you open your mouth any wider, you're going to let the flies in."

"What…what do you want me to say?" Troy asked nervously as he shut his mouth.

"Troy, isn't it obvious? I don't want you to say anything! What I want is for you to bend over and take me!"


End file.
